


吃星掌门的脑洞2个

by shark_pond



Series: 一点微小的zry48脑洞 [8]
Category: zry48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Series: 一点微小的zry48脑洞 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604290
Kudos: 10





	吃星掌门的脑洞2个

星掌门脑洞X2。  
第一个，白发丁宁和星掌门。  
白发丁宁就很魔化，主要其他两个造型实在是太不好看了。  
白发丁宁，魔君，杠正道，要统一武林。星掌门作为正道领袖和他杠，但是架不住人心不古，一个两个暗地里都为了利益投奔魔道，最后更是因为星掌门阻碍他们获取利益，把星掌门卖了。  
星掌门就被丁宁抓回去关着了，正道联盟分崩离析，魔道一统江湖。  
但是也没干啥太缺德的事儿，就是暴力集权式管理，跟普通人啥关系都没有，甚至觉得治安好了很多。  
但是一开始推进的时候，丁宁手段肯定很残忍啊。  
而且丁宁想让星掌门屈服，这样子的话就不用费事去打那些负隅顽抗的正派残留了，一则很麻烦，二则这样也会落人口实。  
但是星掌门怎么可能屈服。  
不管丁宁折磨他还是肉体凌辱，星掌门完全不屈服。  
丁宁阳亢之体在这条线里根本没有缓解，反而更加厉害了。正好星掌门是修的什么冰清玉洁的阴寒系功法吧，于是就被丁宁拿来当炉鼎压制五脏六腑过剩的阳气。  
这么搞了一年多，正道残存渐渐悄无声息了，丁宁觉得星掌门也该屈服了，实在不行的话，干脆把他意志击溃就好了。  
然后就跟星掌门说现在正道已经无人支撑无力反抗了，你还坚持什么呢。  
结果星掌门很平静地看着他说：你在害怕什么。  
“每天你走进来，折磨的不是我，而是你自己。我看到你，就知道你依然无计可施，只能用这样的方法找回些许尊严——虚张声势。正道的领袖并非是我，也不是任何一个人，只要人心中善念犹存，正道便永世存留。星掌门死，星掌门生，都无关紧要。”  
丁宁很生气，操完就走了。  
结果正道不是消失了，是暗地里集结力量想要救出星掌门，也确实成功了。在牢房里劝说星掌门离开的时候反而被拒绝。  
星掌门觉得既然丁宁领导的武林对于普通人无害，反而更加向着秩序的方向发展，那么就没有必要再引起一场江湖大战，让生灵涂炭，无辜者遭难。  
丁宁其实一直在外面听着，他都准备好了星掌门要和正道一起走的时候，在星掌门面前一个一个杀掉来救援的人，让星掌门心理崩溃。  
结果听到了这个，心情非常复杂。  
正道救援人士被劝说之后走了，当天晚上丁宁和星掌门搞完没走，枕着他的大腿睡了。  
又过了一段时间丁宁的阳亢之体因为双修压制住不少，至少不会有生命危险，就把星掌门放走，也是为了收买正道人心。星掌门回去武当继续当掌门，两个人偶尔江湖再见，也形同陌路。  
但是每年总有一两个月，魔君丁宁会到武当和星掌门辩道切磋，因为星掌门住在很高的山峰上，所以大家只能看到两个人手谈或者比试的身影。  
（其实晚上会一直doi，丁宁每年消耗最多的就是隔绝声音的法器啦。）  
（因为星掌门修的功法是阴寒型的，丁宁又是阳亢之体，O液和真气都很烫，每次双修或者中出星掌门都会很快阿黑颜。）

第二个脑洞群友集思广益。  
星掌门有三个徒弟，大徒弟丁宁，二徒弟萧平旌，三徒弟萧炎。  
嗯，二徒弟和三徒弟就是堂兄弟吧，这么随便也没关系啦，哈哈哈哈。  
大徒弟因为就比星掌门小三岁，所以平常很老成，甚至比星掌门还通人情世故，也会代替师父下山做事。  
丁宁觊觎师父很久了。  
“对，我就是馋他身子。”  
星掌门平时有大徒弟管着外头事情，自己就是精修练功。  
然后三徒弟趁着大师兄不在，潜入师父修炼的密室——一定是什么石洞这样，小仙女的感觉——先是用迷药，然后趁着师父半梦半醒睡O他，O完了没忘记清理干净。于是星掌门每次修炼完都觉得身体酸软，只以为自己真气太横冲直撞。  
后来，二徒弟也发现了，三徒弟就拉他入伙。虽然分一杯羹不满意，但是总比被扯破从此不能搞星掌门强啊。  
但是呢，耐药性是会慢慢培养的，况且星掌门武功高强。  
终于有一次，星掌门在徒弟搞自己的时候醒来了。  
盘腿坐着，两手结印的星掌门，发现自己坐在徒弟的唧唧上，嘴巴里还含着另一根。  
虽然说两股温暖真气冲进身体里帮忙洗经伐髓的感觉超舒服，但是这是怎么回事啊！  
星掌门其实知道双修这种功法啦，但是他纯情嘛，根本就没有想过。以前其实很多人想跟他结成道侣双修，但是都被大徒弟丁宁暗地里搞了。  
没错，大徒弟丁宁本质还是人精，很黑的。  
星掌门虽然想反抗，但是这个时候不敢反抗，怕徒弟真气逆行走火入魔，只好流着泪被徒弟一边O一边结印端坐运行真气。  
终于搞完了之后，看着立马下跪狗狗眼看自己的徒弟，也舍不得打，只说了句以后不要这样了就算了。  
萧平旌和萧炎就盘算着怎么再顺理成章让星掌门跟自己交合，啊不是，双修。  
结果其实上次大师兄已经看到了。  
大师兄知道另一个密道入口，就是他自己挖的。  
然后也怕师父看到自己心虚激荡真气不稳身体受损，丁宁一直没出声。  
现在萧平旌和萧炎被师父赶走修炼，丁宁就进了密室O师父。  
清醒的呢，星掌门！  
一边O一边倾诉对星掌门的变态想法，星掌门又害怕又觉得很舒服。  
毕竟丁宁的阳亢之体嘛，就私设他O液特别烫，真气也是霸道灼热那种啦。而且丁宁是星掌门从十几岁就带大的小孩，相比后面捡回来的萧平旌和萧炎，更加亲近一点，再就是丁宁只比他小三岁而已！  
半推半就的和丁宁交合，然后被精液真气烫到阿黑颜。  
然后这次闭关主要就是和丁宁双修，星掌门之前修炼瓶颈，就怎么都不能精进，被三个徒弟滚烫的O液和真气洗刷身体之后反而有所领悟！然后本来就比三个徒弟要厉害，现在更厉害了。  
萧平旌和萧炎知道丁宁强O师父之后，和丁宁打了一架，星掌门不想看到徒弟之间有龃龉，正苦恼的时候，丁宁朝两个小屁孩使了个眼色。  
如今想独占星掌门，那是谁都做不到的事情了，丁宁虽然不高兴，但还是决定和师弟们分享星掌门。  
打架是真的，差点打出内伤，但是合作也是真的。  
于是几回下来，星掌门很无奈，只能接受三个徒弟满满的爱意（以及O液）。不过因为是师徒，不可以组成道侣双修啦。  
所以没必要一夫一妻，三夫一妻也没问题！  
后来星掌门还是知道徒弟耍的花招，但是也没说啥。  
其实星掌门想揍徒弟轻而易举的，只不过舍不得而已，都是自己带大的小孩子，哪里舍得啊，撒撒娇就没办法了。  
床下小奶狗床上大狼狗什么的。


End file.
